<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>father, forgive me (you've sinned) by woobot (lu_woo)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434879">father, forgive me (you've sinned)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/woobot'>woobot (lu_woo)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Church Sex, M/M, Pastor Suh Youngho | Johnny, Porn With Plot, Priest Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Religion, Religious Content, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/woobot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Father,” Jungwoo starts again with a breathy sigh, one that’s slightly overexaggerated. “I’ve done something <i>bad.</i>” Jungwoo pauses and Doyoung curls his fingers against his thighs. Even though he can’t see Jungwoo, he can practically feel his smirk through the wood separating them. “I don’t know how I’ll <i>ever</i> be forgiven for what I’ve done.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>father, forgive me (you've sinned)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>{ :D }</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At a young age of twenty-nine, Doyoung has done practically everything that he’s had on his life  list since he was a child. He went to school, graduated college with top honors, he took a year to travel around to Europe and visit the places on his bucket list, and now he’s settled down in his absolute dream job. Doyoung enjoys his job very much, it’s a job that he always had dreamed of having ever since he was little, ever since he can remember. It was a job he longed for, one he practiced and played pretend when he was a child. It certainly isn’t everyone's ideal job, most people his age spending their time seated at a desk for nine hours everyday staring at a computer screen until they get headaches. It’s not a job that most people even think of as a possibility when asking someone about their career goals either, but to Doyoung it’s <i>perfect</i>. </p><p>His journey to becoming a Priest was rather simple and straightforward. Doyoung has been attending the same church ever since he can remember, happily walking in on Sunday mornings with the brightest smile and pure excitement running through him. His mother is friends with nearly everyone at the church, including the Priest during Doyoung’s younger years, so it was only natural that those that favored his mother, also favored him. Doyoung was well behaved, well dressed, always taking time to say hello to everyone, he was a favorite growing up.  Naturally, when Doyoung first mentioned that he wanted to become a Priest, like the person he looked up to most (besides his mother), the current Priest was delighted to hear such a statement and happily took Doyoung under his wing during high school. </p><p>The Priest spent much more time with Doyoung and his mother, all graciously spending his time to teach Doyoung about his job, wanting to pour out as much information as possible into him. There would be Saturday dinners, afternoon Sunday tea once services were finished, and there were times where Doyoung would rush to their church after school to have a chat as well. Doyoung wanted to soak up as much knowledge as he possibly could so once he was finished with college, he would be able to start his job the moment he returned home. </p><p>Now nearly six years later, Doyoung couldn’t be happier with his status as a Priest. He’s one of three in his parish, the other two being his very good friends Yuta and Johnny. The three of them blend together wonderfully, Yuta offering different ways of looking at life, enlightening the younger generation every week and Johnny is their Pastor, having taken over for his father after he passed while Doyoung was at college. Together, the three of them perform their duties to the best of their abilities and they’re all rather confident in their jobs as well. </p><p>There’s one small knot beginning to form in Doyoung’s perfect life however. </p><p>“Father Kim,” a gentle voice says, making Doyoung look up from his desk. </p><p>Standing in the doorway is someone that Doyoung has seen a lot of lately. A boy that is a few inches taller than him yet two years younger. He’s got dark black hair and Doyoung knows that it’s recently dyed instead of his natural color, his previous hair color having been an angelic blond only a few days ago. The other is holding a small box in his hands, one that’s tied nicely with a large bow on the top. </p><p>Doyoung tilts his head, his fingers coming up to brush his bangs to the side, them having fallen out of place as he worked. “Jungwoo,” he says with a smile, his eyes watching the way Jungwoo’s lips curl into a smile, “Why do I have the pleasure of seeing you this afternoon?” </p><p>With long strides, Jungwoo walks over to Doyoung’s desk, stopping in front of it, his gaze meeting Doyoung’s. “No reason in particular,” the younger one hums as he sets the box down on the desk gently, “I made cookies earlier, trying a new recipe,” Jungwoo quickly adds, fingers tugging at the bow, “And I couldn’t imagine eating them all myself so I figured I would bring you some.” </p><p>Doyoung’s lips curl into a smile, his hand setting down the pen that was resting between his fingers. “That’s very kind of you, Jungwoo. You didn’t have to, you know, I’m sure there’s plenty of other people that would eat your cookies.” </p><p>At Doyoung’s words, Jungwoo’s cheeks puff out just the slightest, his plump lips forming into a cute pout. It only lingers on his lips for a moment before his lips are back into a more charming grin. “Other people are lovely, Father Kim, but none of them have helped me like you have.” </p><p>Doyoung’s lips part slowly, they close nearly as fast as they opened, Doyoung leaning back in his chair as he clears his throat. “Well I appreciate the gesture,” he says with a laugh, “and I would be a liar if I told you I wasn’t interested in fresh baked cookies.” </p><p>“I was pretty sure you wouldn’t say no,” Jungwoo responds with a soft giggle, “they’re also chocolate chip, which I heard is your favorite.” </p><p>Doyoung raises his eyebrow at Jungwoo, his hands reaching forward to pull the box closer to him on the desk. “Now who told you that?” </p><p>Jungwoo’s hands slide behind him, clasping together for a moment before he lets them fall to his side. “Perhaps Pastor Johnny.” </p><p>“Well I hope Pastor Johnny isn’t telling you anymore of my secrets,” Doyoung jokes, his hands lifting up the lid to the box, revealing a somewhat neat pile of delicious looking cookies. </p><p>Jungwoo’s hands are placed against the desk, long fingers flat against the surface as he leans forward, a smile on his lips and his newly dyed bangs bouncing at the sudden movement. “Oh, is there something that you’re hiding?” Jungwoo says quickly, earning an eyebrow raise from Doyoung, his lips pressing together as he meets Jungwoo’s gaze. The somewhat devilish grin disappears and Jungwoo quickly pushes himself up, a more cheerful smile returning to his face and Doyoung wonders if his cheeks have begun to hurt from the amount that he’s been smiling. “Just kidding,” Jungwoo adds, “Pastor Johnny has only told me the most wonderful things about you. We’re quite close these days, you know.” </p><p>Doyoung doesn’t exactly know how to respond so instead he simply sets the box lid down on the desk, his hands coming together to meet, fingers intertwining and sides of his hands resting on the desk. There’s a silence between them, one that has Doyoung clearing his throat, gaze moving downwards for a moment before he lets his lips twitch into a small smile, eyes meeting back with Jungwoo’s. “That’s good to hear. Thank you for the cookies, Jungwoo. I’m sure they’re lovely.” </p><p>Jungwoo only responds with a nod, his hair bouncing even more with the way his head bobs. Jungwoo turns around, quietly wishing Doyoung to have a good rest of his day, his head turning back only to say that he’ll see him on Sunday. Doyoung lets out a hum, his gaze lingering on the younger one until he disappears out of view, giving Doyoung the image of the empty doorway instead. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo sits as close as he can during the Sunday service. He’s dressed in his usual pastel colored sweater and this week he’s decided to go with a striped pant, different from his usual plain jeans. Doyoung finds himself staring at the boy, not necessarily on purpose but mostly because he can feel Jungwoo’s eyes on him, choosing to stare at Doyoung at any chance he can get. When they meet eyes, Jungwoo flashes him a smile, his hand occasionally lifting up to wave at Doyoung or other times he bends forward in a quiet giggle, seemingly shy that Doyoung caught him staring. </p><p>Instead of coming over to talk to Doyoung after the service like Jungwoo usually does, he mingles with the other people, loud laughter echoing throughout the church and his bubbly personality being able to be felt from across the room. The sight makes Doyoung smile, knowing that only a few weeks ago, Jungwoo had come wandering into the church early on a Thursday, asking if he could join since he just moved from out of town. Jungwoo was shy, quiet and obviously nervous when he sat down with Doyoung for the first time. </p><p>Jungwoo is a sweet boy, a type of person that Doyoung had encountered several times before. Jungwoo had never been to church, never stepped foot in one until that moment but he told Doyoung that he wanted to start something new, wanted to better himself and what better way than to join a church. Of course Doyoung’s face lit up at the statement, eager to help someone find themselves through his beloved church. Jungwoo also seemed happy at Doyoung’s enthusiasm, his eyes practically sparkling at him while Doyoung discussed the ways of their church and all it had to offer Jungwoo. </p><p>For the first week, Jungwoo was quiet, always sat in the back and only ever came to say hi to Doyoung and have small talk with him. Doyoung would ask if he was all moved in, interested in knowing how he’s settled into the town. They sometimes would talk about the weather or what they were going to have for lunch. Over time, Jungwoo has bloomed, blossomed into someone that is popular within their church. Children running to see him, getting a big hug from Jungwoo. Moms enjoy chatting with him about recipes and even the latest dramas that have been playing on TV (Jungwoo enjoys his dramas perhaps a bit too much and Doyoung often hears him talking about them in passing). Jungwoo is a sweet, sweet boy, one that brings a lot of joy and an overall light feeling whenever he’s around. </p><p>Doyoung has his eyes on Jungwoo, his gaze not even breaking as he tilts his head back to take a sip from his water bottle. The boy is talking to Johnny, his eyes as bright as can be, giving Johnny the biggest smile that Doyoung thinks he’s ever seen from the boy. The sight is one that makes Doyoung’s chest tingle in momentary pain, one that has his eyes narrowing and his water nearly going down the wrong way. </p><p>There’s nothing wrong with Jungwoo chatting with Johnny, absolutely nothing at all, they’ve had their fair share of conversations, it’s only natural as Johnny is the Pastor. Yet the way that Jungwoo is looking at him, as if Johnny is the only person in the world, is what makes Doyoung’s heart clench out of jealousy for some reason. He’s not jealous of Johnny, certainly not, Doyoung knows that he can get Jungwoo’s attention any time that he needs to, the other always eager to talk. Perhaps though, the jealousy stems from the fact that Jungwoo approached him about joining the church, not Johnny. Even then, Doyoung knows it’s simply because Doyoung was the only one lingering around the church so early in the morning, a pure coincidence. It’s some sort of odd protectiveness that has begun to form within Doyoung, feeling as though Jungwoo is only as lovely as he is due to Doyoung’s own doings. Afterall, Jungwoo even said himself that <i>Doyoung</i> has done so much for him. </p><p>This isn’t the first time that Doyoung has felt the current of jealousy running through him. It’s been happening for a few days now. A few days where Doyoung has contemplated why the feeling has arisen, why he is jealous over practically <i>nothing</i>. Every time he thinks the feeling has vanished with a hearty prayer, it comes back again, the next time more intense than before. Jungwoo is the reason for the small knot beginning to form in his perfect line. It’s something that isn’t supposed to be there but simply won’t go away, no matter how hard Doyoung tries to will it away. </p><p>And the most frustrating part is because Doyoung doesn’t have a reasonable answer as to why he even feels jealous in the first place. Sure he was the one to officially bring Jungwoo into their church. He was the one to introduce him to the others, to stand by his side before he really knew anyone. Doyoung is always the first person that Jungwoo comes to see any time that he’s in the church, his happy smile and cheerful giggles echoing wherever they talk. But it’s nothing that Doyoung hasn’t experienced before so why is there jealousy running through him as he watches Jungwoo talk to Johnny? There <i>isn’t</i> a reason that Doyoung can think of, at least not one that he wants to <i>admit</i> to. </p><p>“Father Kim,” Jungwoo says with a smile, his eyes meeting Doyoung’s as Doyoung wanders over to the pair, finding a spot next to Johnny. </p><p>“Doyoung,” Johnny says, his arm wrapping around Doyoung’s shoulder, pulling him into a quick side hug. “Perfect timing, Jungwoo and I were just talking about perhaps going out for dinner tonight. He wants to try a new restaurant and I thought it would be lovely to take him to our favorite fusion one by the river.” </p><p>Perhaps it’s a trick of the lights above or even due to the fact that Doyoung didn’t have a proper breakfast but when Johnny finishes speaking, he watches Jungwoo’s smile turn into what looks to be a smirk, one side of his lips curled up in a way that Doyoung hasn’t seen before. His eyes change too, the sparkles that were in them moments ago have been replaced with a somewhat suggestive glint. </p><p>“Oh,” Jungwoo says quickly, his feet bouncing against the floor, “Why don’t you join us, Father Kim. If it’s both your favorite, I think it’s only fair to have both of you there.” </p><p>Doyoung sucks in a sharp breath, exhaling it along with a laugh. “My apologies, I’ll have to politely decline. Sunday’s are my one night a week where I take time for myself.” </p><p>“Well what better way than to treat yourself to some wonderful food?” Johnny says, his arm squeezing around Doyoung. “Come on, I’ll pay.” </p><p>Doyoung contemplates, he really does, mostly due to the fact that thinking of Johnny and Jungwoo having dinner together, alone, doesn’t sit well in his mind. But like he said, Sunday’s are his one night where he doesn’t sit in his office for hours on end and actually has time to self reflect and do some much needed pampering after a busy week. And that’s exactly what Doyoung is planning to do, hopefully pamper himself enough to rid the thoughts that have been bothering him for the last week and a half. To hopefully finally tug out that knot that has seemingly popped up out of nowhere. Since the problem has not gone away, only worsened over the week, what better day than to rid the sins that are bothering him than Sunday? </p><p>“Perhaps next time,” Doyoung answers, giving Johnny a small pat on his shoulder, wiggling out of his hold. “I would love to hear about it though.” </p><p>“I’ll make sure to tell you all the details, Father Kim,” Jungwoo states, his head tilted to the side just slightly and the return of the smirk has Doyoung nodding his head down. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Doyoung pampers himself, he normally does it well. It’s not anything out of the ordinary, no extreme routine or expensive spa trip. He chooses to relax at home, give himself a nice sheet mask and a much needed bubble bath with calming salts that he buys in bulk. That usually does the trick, a nice soak being exactly what he needs to lift the impurities out of him. Though as he lays in the tub, the only thing that seems to be happening is more thoughts. More thoughts about Jungwoo to be specific. </p><p>The thoughts aren’t even anything in particular. There’s no scenes playing out in his head, no memory that’s prominent. It’s all just about Jungwoo. It’s about his fluffy hair that has now become even more charming since it’s been dyed black. Doyoung thinks about his pretty almond eyes that pull him in, the eyes that practically beg Doyoung to look at them whenever Jungwoo is in the room. His plush, plump, pink lips that are definitely the most attractive lips that Doyoung has ever seen. His thoughts are filled, practically overflowing with <i>Jungwoo</i>. </p><p>To be correct, it’s not the fact that Jungwoo is a male that is making Doyoung feel like he’s sinning, no, Doyoung is proud of who he is and has been ever since he discovered himself. The problem is that he simply doesn’t feel right with all these thoughts in his head. There’s nothing technically wrong, Doyoung has had plenty of thoughts such as these over the years but just for some reason they don’t feel <i>right</i>. Perhaps it’s the fact that Doyoung has mentally taken on the role of being Jungwoo’s mentor, the person that was there for Jungwoo when he first arrived in their small town. Wouldn’t it be wrong to be attracted to someone like that or is Doyoung overthinking the situation? </p><p>The frustration is what pulls him out of the bath, realizing that the wonderfully smelling salts aren’t doing anything tonight. It doesn’t take him more than a handful of minutes to get dressed, choosing to only pull on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, an extremely casual attire for where he’s going but he’s certain that he’s going to be the only person in the church at nearly nine in the evening. </p><p>And Doyoung is correct, the only thing inhabiting the church is the candles that always remain lit, no matter what time or day it is. The moment that Doyoung takes a few steps into the nave, he begins to feel his body lighten. Simply being there in the church has calmed him, his heart no longer beating like crazy and he feels as though he can breathe properly. He takes his time walking up to the altar, his hand running through his freshly washed hair several times, letting his bangs fall against his face once he reaches where he wants to be. He kneels down slowly, knees pressing into the step that Doyoung knows well. </p><p>He takes a long moment of silence, a complete one, emptying the thoughts in his head and letting the calmness of the church fill him. The prayer is done in silence as well, not wanting to disturb that rather calm state that he’s acquired. It’s a simple prayer, one that Doyoung has said a few days ago, wishing, hoping, that his frustrations can disappear from him or that he can be given some guidance on what to do about them. Even if the answer doesn’t hit him right that moment, Doyoung feels as though something will come from his prayer, he’s <i>positive</i>. </p><p>With his mind and body feeling at ease, Doyoung pushes himself up, feeling lighter than air now. He takes a few deep breaths, letting the positive atmosphere enter him even more, hopefully allowing those difficult thoughts to be pushed out as he exhales. As Doyoung begins to turn around to walk out, he presses his lips together, quieting a hum. He usually has a strict rule of not finding himself in his office on his night off but it wouldn’t hurt to simply go make sure he’s tidied up properly for tomorrow morning. Doyoung enjoys starting the week off nicely and there’s no harm in taking a small peak to make sure he didn’t miss anything before leaving earlier. </p><p>On his way up the stairs however, Doyoung’s feet slow to a stop at the sound of something. It sounded like a creak of the wood below him at first, a long whine that he knows the stairs can let out late at night. It’s when it happens again while Doyoung is standing still that makes him realize that it isn’t the stairs. It happens once more and Doyoung moves up the stairs, realizing that the sound is coming from somewhere in the hallway. There’s only a few places for the sound to be coming from; Doyoung’s office, Yuta’s office, or Johnny’s office. Doyoung turns to start walking to his own office, wanting to make sure the strange noise isn’t coming from his space but then the mysterious noise begins to become clearer. </p><p>The noise is not a creaking of the floorboards. It’s not a whine from the old building when the wind blows too much. It’s not Doyoung’s imagination either. What he hears that makes it clear as to what it is, is a very distinct, deep voice that rolls down the slim hallway. Doyoung knows he shouldn’t follow it, he knows in his mind and his heart that it’s a bad idea, yet he can’t stop himself. Part of him thinks that when he arrives at Johnny’s office, he’ll find something rather silly like Johnny moving his bookcase or perhaps scrubbing the floor like he enjoys doing every so often. It’s a stupid thought, an innocent thought, one that Doyoung even knows isn’t true and he doesn’t have to be closer to know it. </p><p>The door is left ajar and the light is on, shining through the dark hallway. Doyoung feels his cheeks heat up with every quiet step he takes forward, all while trying to tell himself that he’s just taking a peak, not trying to get seen at all. Though something in him clicks when he hears another familiar voice, one that Doyoung’s had on his mind lately. The voice makes Doyoung tilt his head, trying to be as invisible as possible as he looks into Johnny’s office. The scene isn’t exactly what Doyoung was imagining. Johnny isn’t moving any furniture or scrubbing the floor (though those thoughts were only Doyoung’s mind’s feeble attempt at hoping what he’s actually seeing wasn’t actually happening). Instead, he’s met with the sight of the two very familiar voices in a very inappropriate situation. </p><p>Bent over the large cherry wood desk that’s in the middle of the room is none other than Jungwoo, the very person that Doyoung pulled himself out of his apartment to rid his thoughts of. Jungwoo is no longer in his pastel sweater and his striped pants but instead very naked, his pale skin contrasting against the wood of the desk. His elbows are weakly holding him up, Jungwoo’s hands are curled into fists that rock against the desk with every hard thrust that Johnny gives him. His black hair is tousled, bangs half messy and half sticking to his forehead, a sheen of sweat glimmering under the light above. Jungwoo’s whole face is flushed, adding a deep shade of red that probably matches the one on Doyoung’s cheeks at the sight of what’s happening. </p><p>Doyoung watches silently, unable to peel himself away from the scene, his eyes strictly focusing on Jungwoo, not daring to look at Johnny for his own sake. He shouldn’t be looking at Jungwoo at all either, he shouldn’t be staring at the person he came to cleanse himself of but Doyoung can’t help it. Jungwoo is <i>stunning</i>, he admits to himself for practically the first time. Even at the rough pace that Doyoung can tell Johnny is setting, Jungwoo’s face contorts prettily, his head leaning back, showing off his skin that’s flushed all the way to his chest. What’s even better is that when Jungwoo leans his head back, Johnny pushes a hand in his hair, tugging the younger one up, lifting his torso all the way off the desk, exposing him to Doyoung even more. The new angle lets Doyoung see his chest, brown nipples that are littered with bite marks and that are still slightly swollen. He watches as Johnny’s hand wraps around Jungwoo’s cock that’s pushed against the desk, pulling his body back enough to give his hand room to move. Jungwoo mewls out, already sweet voice going an octave higher, turning into practically a squeal when Johnny’s other hand pinches at his nipple. </p><p>Then much to Doyoung’s horror, Jungwoo’s closed eyes open and they land on none other than Doyoung’s own gaze. He expects Jungwoo to look horrified, much like Doyoung is sure he looks at the moment. He expects Jungwoo to give him some kind of negative emotion from being caught in such a situation as this; getting fucked by Pastor Johnny and in the church on a Sunday no less. Instead, Jungwoo gives Doyoung a smirk, one eerily familiar to the one he flashed him earlier that morning. It’s a smirk that sends shivers down Doyoung’s spine, one that has him shifting his weight, trying to ignore the heat that has begun between his legs. </p><p>“O-Oh,” Jungwoo moans out, his head lolling to the side, eyes still locked with Doyoung’s a for a moment, Doyoung’s heart skips a beat, his body ready to take a step back due to fear that Jungwoo is going to acknowledge that he’s watching. “I’m gonna cum,” Jungwoo moans out, his voice still high and airy. </p><p>That moan turns into a long whine as Johnny’s hand speeds up around Jungwoo’s cock. He can see Jungwoo’s breathing becoming faster, his chest rising and falling at a quick pace and his hips even begin to rock up into Johnny’s hand, awkwardly attempting to fuck up into it. Jungwoo’s lips purse out into a pout, lips smacking together for a moment before his head tilts more, his eyes rolling back and he begins to orgasm. It’s a beautiful sight, one that Doyoung didn’t ever think he wanted to see until this moment. Jungwoo’s hips stutter, his thighs spreading and his body beginning to all forward as his cock twitching, squirting out cum along the desk. </p><p>Doyoung moves back, his hands coming up to his face and his back hitting the wall, trying to calm himself down enough to walk out of the church. He closes his eyes, sucking in a deep breath before exhaling it, being as quiet as he can. All it takes is the sound of Jungwoo giggling to have Doyoung walking quietly towards the steps, not even bothering to do the check on his office like he planned on doing. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The knot has become bigger. </p><p>It’s become a size that weighs Doyoung down more than just when his mind begins to run. Before he thought his problem was just finding Jungwoo attractive, visions of the boy’s smile and laugh always running through his mind when he had down time. Now though, it’s much more than that. The image of Jungwoo getting fucked plagues him. It wakes him up two nights in a row, body in a hot sweat and cock tenting in his pants, desperate for relief. Doyoung can’t though, he can’t do it and always returns to sleep after an hour or so of struggle. </p><p>Doyoung feels as though he’s in some sort of alternative universe, his mind having gone somewhere he isn’t aware of. It’s the first time that he can remember being this distracted, thoughts of Jungwoo nearly overtaking him. Throughout the day, he thinks of him, both not wanting to see him out of fear that the other will bring up the fact that he caught him getting fucked by Johnny and the slight tinge of loneliness that Doyoung feels at four in the afternoon when Jungwoo normally wanders in for his afternoon chat. </p><p>He doesn’t see Johnny for two days, purposely coming in and out of the church when he knows that Johnny isn’t there. It’s rather easy, the older one loving to go visit people in the town, always meeting them for coffee or brunch, catching up with local businesses after lunch, and then relaxing at home in the evening. Unlike Doyoung, Johnny doesn’t spend all hours of daylight in the church which Doyoung couldn’t be more thankful for at the moment. </p><p>By the grace of God, Jungwoo also hasn’t appeared and Doyoung wonders if the younger one actually did feel some sort of shame for fucking the Pastor of their church <i>in</i> the church on a <i>Sunday</i>. Normally Jungwoo stops by almost everyday to say hello or sit and talk with Doyoung about nonsense, not quite wanting to return home from work yet. There hasn’t been a single sighting of the boy, though to be fair, Doyoung hasn’t exactly been around when Jungwoo usually wanders in to visit him, Doyoung purposefully keeping an eye on his watch and choosing to ‘run errands’ during that time. </p><p>During the third night, Doyoung’s dreams take a different turn. </p><p>They have Jungwoo in them, just like the other nights, however, instead of it simply being the memory of him being fucked, Doyoung is there this time. It’s not very vivid and it’s more like bits and pieces of a scene being taken apart and patched together. It starts with Jungwoo’s face, a smile on his lips that soon turns into the smirk that Doyoung finds haunting him at random hours of the day. Then it takes a drastic turn to Jungwoo on his knees, that same smirk on his lips as he palms at Doyoung’s cock through his pants. The next scene is Jungwoo sprawled out on what looks like a couch, his legs spread and pushed up to his chest and that pretty, euphoric look on his face as Doyoung fucks him.</p><p>
  <i>‘O-Oh! Father, fuck me harder.’ Jungwoo squeals, his eyes rolling back and his plump lips red and swollen, shiny with spit. ‘Just like that, Father, it feels so good.’</i>
</p><p>Doyoung is jolted awake, his body going upright nearly immediately, chest beating quickly and his eyes staring into pure darkness. Doyoung’s whole body feels on fire and he’s practically drenched in sweat, his hands desperately pushing the blanket off of him to hopefully find some sort of temperature relief. Unfortunately, moving the blanket also alerts him to another problem. His underwear is wet, Doyoung can feel it as he moves against the bed, and wet more than just the precum that he’s been experiencing. It’s wet as in he had a <i>wet dream</i>, orgasmed in his sleep while dreaming about Jungwoo. </p><p>He sits in bed in disbelief, not knowing whether he should get up and clean himself or try and pretend like it didn’t happen, leaving it to stay until his morning shower. The more he sits and contemplates, the more the cum dries against his skin and the uncomfortableness begins to become unbearable, forcing Doyoung to turn on the light on his nightstand and make his way to the bathroom. </p><p>The worst part about all of this is that Doyoung feels as though someone knows. He feels as though God has whispered to everyone in the church about Doyoung’s thoughts and the fact that he’s been having nightly explicit dreams about one of the churchgoers. It’s eating away at his stability and Doyoung knows he has to do <i>something</i> about it. </p><p>Wednesday afternoon however, is Doyoung’s day to do confessionals and he has to stick through the hours and listen to people confess to him, hoping for advice and forgiveness. Most of them are simple, mundane things. He always gets a few older elementary children coming to him, confessing that they cheated on a test or didn’t give back a pencil they borrowed from someone, worried to death that they did something terrible, mostly worried that their parents would find out. Doyoung always reassures them that everything will be okay, that they aren’t bad people at all and it gives them relief, happily thanking him before scurrying off. Occasionally he’ll get the more serious one, mostly men confessing their infidelity or thoughts of infidelity, it’s the most common one he receives. It’s almost always the same and Doyoung gives the same answers all the time, hoping that they’ll rid themselves of such thoughts and that they’ll be given forgiveness. </p><p>“Bless me father,” a voice says as the door to the confessional door shuts, “For I have sinned.” </p><p>Doyoung’s eyes go wide and he straightens up at the voice. It’s a sweet, sweet voice coming from none other than Jungwoo. Doyoung clears his throat, biting down on his lip, wondering if he should even respond since there’s a chance that Jungwoo doesn’t know it’s him. </p><p>“Father,” Jungwoo starts again with a breathy sigh, one that’s slightly overexaggerated. “I’ve done something <i>bad</i>.” Jungwoo pauses and Doyoung curls his fingers against his thighs. Even though he can’t see Jungwoo, he can practically feel his smirk through the wood separating them. “I don’t know how I’ll <i>ever</i> be forgiven for what I’ve done.” </p><p>Doyoung sits quietly, his nails scratching at his pants, threatening to tug the seam loose at Jungwoo’s words. He’s rather certain he knows what the boy is going to admit, yet he isn’t sure how far in detail that Jungwoo will go, wondering if he’ll fully admit to his sin. But Doyoung has to keep it together, has to act as though he isn’t aware that it’s Doyoung sitting on the other side, though he’s rather positive that Jungwoo knows it’s him. </p><p>“Father, I’ve fucked Pastor Johnny,” Jungwoo says with a sigh, a rather exaggerated one that Doyoung can’t exactly tell if it’s real or fake. “We went out to dinner and I just couldn’t help myself.” Just as Doyoung parts his lips, ready to respond with a simple question, trying to act as though he has no idea who is on the other side, Jungwoo clicks his tongue and begins speaking again. “There’s something else too, Father. I have a crush on Priest Doyoung. Well it's more than a crush you could say. Father, I want him to fuck me too, I think about it <i>all</i> the time, how nice it would be for him to fuck me in his office, much like Pastor Johnny did, but maybe take me home after as well and fuck me there too.” Jungwoo lets out a dramatic hum, one that is mixed with a sigh, “That’s all I have for now, Father, I’m sorry for these are all my sins.” </p><p>Once again, Doyoung can’t tell if Jungwoo is being serious or sarcastic, knowing that he’s confessing right to the person he’s talking about. Doyoung bites down on his lip, his cheeks are burning, making the small booth even hotter than it already is. Doyoung doesn’t know what to say, he isn’t even sure he can say anything at all after a confession like that. </p><p>Thankfully before Doyoung tries to force words out, the sound of the booth creaking and the door shutting can be heard and Doyoung can hear footsteps that fade away. For once in his career, he doesn’t even care that the confessional wasn’t done correctly. Once he’s certain Jungwoo is gone, Doyoung leans his head back in the booth, hitting the wall and sending a sting through his body as his hands come up and cover his face. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung can’t avoid his problems forever, especially when the problem is Jungwoo and he knocks on his office door promptly at four-fifteen on Friday. </p><p>Doyoung has his nose practically buried in his bible, head beginning to hurt from how long he’s been staring at the same page. He barely even hears the soft knock on the door and only looks up from his bible when Jungwoo clears his throat. Immediately, Doyoung can feel his cheeks heat up and he quickly shifts in his chair, trying to hopefully do something to distract Jungwoo from his flushing face. </p><p>“Jungwoo,” Doyoung says slightly shakily, “Welcome.” </p><p>“Hi, Father,” Jungwoo says with his usual cheerful smile. “It’s been a while,” Jungwoo sighs out as he takes a few steps forward, pausing for a moment, almost as if he’s contemplating something. Yet he continues his steps and makes it all the way to the chair sitting in front of Doyoung’s desk, plopping down on it with a big pout on his lips. “Have you been avoiding me?” </p><p>Doyoung swallows, forcing out a laugh as he shakes his head. “Of course not, Jungwoo. I’ve simply been busy this week is all.” </p><p>“Mmm,” the younger one hums, head tilting and finger tapping at his jaw, “You’re always busy though and we still have our afternoon talks.” Jungwoo’s hands reach down against the chair, gripping the armrests as he scoots the chair close enough to the desk for him to cross his arms on the surface. </p><p>“Jungwoo-” </p><p>“Is it because you caught me getting fucked by Pastor Johnny?” Jungwoo asks, his eyes blinking up at Doyoung as he leans his chin against his arms. </p><p>Doyoung feels as though his heart has stopped and fallen straight out of his body onto the floor. His lips part, closing again and repeating several times, unable to figure out a proper response to Jungwoo’s question. </p><p>“You know,” Jungwoo says, arms unfolding from the table and his body lifts from the chair. “Pastor Johnny was lovely and all but,” Doyoung watches with wide eyes as Jungwoo begins walking over to him, his hip barely bumping against the corner of the desk before he’s standing in front of Doyoung, the older one having turned himself to look at Jungwoo. “Father Kim, If I’m being honest I really want you to fuck me but you knew that already, didn’t you? I told you on Wednesday.” </p><p>“Jungwoo,” Doyoung croaks out, his gaze breaking from Jungwoo’s, head tilting down and hands folding on his lap, “You don’t know what you’re saying. I’m not sure what has gotten into you but-” </p><p>“Nothing has gotten into me,” Jungwoo says quickly, cutting Doyoung off and Doyoung’s head tilts up at the feeling of Jungwoo’s hand on his shoulder. “Father, I’m sure when you first met me, you thought I was a good boy, right?” Doyoung bites down on his lip, head nodding just the slightest, enough for Jungwoo to register it as an answer. “I don’t blame you, most people do,” Jungwoo sighs and Doyoung leans back in his chair as Jungwoo’s hand slides down his arm, landing on the armrest, the other hand doing the same and he pushes Doyoung’s chair back away from the desk. “But I’m not that innocent boy you think I am, Father, not at all.” </p><p>The air in Doyoung’s lungs are sucked out when Jungwoo slides onto his lap. Doyoung’s hands slide onto the armrests, not sure what to do with them as Jungwoo lets his own hands land on Doyoung’s shoulders. “Jungwoo,” Doyoung breathes out, repeating the boy's name once again. </p><p>“I bet you’re not as innocent as you make yourself out to be,” Jungwoo says, his face moving closer to Doyoung’s, head tilting and their noses almost touching. “Did you like what you saw? Did you like seeing me get fucked? I couldn’t stop thinking about you after, wondering how it would be if you came and joined or better yet,” Jungwoo’s lips curl into a smirk, the plump pillows that are his lips moving dangerously close to Doyoung’s, close enough for him to feel Jungwoo’s breath as he continues. “You to have me all to yourself.” </p><p>Just like the romance dramas that Doyoung has watched (per Jungwoo’s suggestion), there’s like a branch that snaps. Perhaps it’s the knot that pulls him down, his strong will having weakened over the last few days. It’s not as dramatic as the scenes that he watches, it’s not a rough grab or anything of the sorts but instead Doyoung closes the gap between them, gently pushing his lips against Jungwoo’s. </p><p>Jungwoo hums out in pleasure, his hands that rested on Doyoung’s shoulders moving to wrap around them instead, lips pulling up into a smile against Doyoung’s. The kiss lasts long, them only pulling away for a moment before they meet again, Doyoung’s lips easily getting overtaken by Jungwoo’s plump ones. It only takes a few more kisses before Doyoung’s hands find purchase on Jungwoo’s sides, right above his hips, his hands sinking into his mint colored sweater. </p><p>“You have no idea,” Doyoung breathes out against Jungwoo’s lips, pulling away slowly, their eyes meeting and Doyoung biting down on his lip for a moment at the sight of Jungwoo’s pink tinted cheeks. “How many times I’ve thought of you at night.” </p><p>Jungwoo enjoys that statement, his body shifting on Doyoung’s lap and his nails pressing into Doyoung’s shoulders. “Did you touch yourself?” Jungwoo practically purrs, “Did you jerk off to the thought of fucking me? How good it might feel?” </p><p>Doyoung swallows, his brain becoming foggy at Jungwoo’s words, them being far naughtier than he thought they’d be (though he should have expected it after the last time they met). “No but I wanted to, I wanted to so badly.” </p><p>There’s a large part of Doyoung that feels like he’s having an out of body experience. Priest Doyoung would never allow himself to be in a position like this, absolutely not. This isn’t his perfect image, this isn’t what a Priest should do but Jungwoo is on his lap and Doyoung has wanted this for days now, all the hours of his days being <i>consumed</i> with the desire burning in him. For the last two days, Doyoung has been rather certain that Jungwoo must be some sort of creature from Hell with the way he’s infiltrated Doyoung’s mind so quickly and so intensely. Even now as Jungwoo is leaning forward, clashing their lips together, Doyoung swears the boy is some sort of demon out to get him. </p><p>The other part of him gives in, the part that has forgotten Doyoung’s morals, completely throwing them out the window at the chance to be like this with Jungwoo. That’s the part that’s controlling him at the moment, the pure sexual desire that’s running through him, heating his entire body up and making him feel like he’s on fire even at the simplest of kisses. It’s wrong, so terribly wrong to let that side of him take control but as wrong as it feels, Doyoung for the first time in as long as he can remember, feels <i>alive</i>. </p><p>Jungwoo pulls away, pulls all the way away and climbs off of Doyoung’s lap, much to Doyoung’s displeasure. Doyoung licks at his lips, trying to rid away the tingling feeling that’s lingering on them as he watches Jungwoo kneel on the floor in front of him. Doyoung bites his lip, leaning his head back for a moment, letting out a breath at the realization of what Jungwoo is going to do. </p><p>“Let me do it instead, Father,” Jungwoo says sweetly, his voice practically as sweet as honey, making Doyoung look down at the younger boy nudging himself between Doyoung’s legs. “It’s the least I can do for making you suffer.” </p><p>When Jungwoo’s hand presses against his cock, Doyoung lets out a breathy moan, definitely a louder one than intended. Jungwoo’s lips move into a smirk, his body moving closer and his other hand coming up to join the one currently palming Doyoung through his pants. He’s embarrassingly hard, cock visibly bulging in his underwear, pushing the fabric of his black trousers up. Thankfully, Jungwoo doesn’t waste time, most likely as desperate as Doyoung, at least that’s what Doyoung is hoping for. His zipper gets pulled down and Doyoung lifts his hips up, assisting Jungwoo in tugging his pants and underwear down to his mid thighs. </p><p>Jungwoo gasps when Doyoung’s cock pops out, hitting against his stomach, precum smearing against his shirt. “Oh, Father,” Jungwoo whines, “Your cock is so big,” Jungwoo says breathily, his hand wrapping around Doyoung’s cock, giving it a gentle pump. </p><p>The compliment goes straight to Doyoung’s cock if he’s being honest. It’s not a compliment he’s ever gotten before, not that he was ever expecting one considering he didn’t exactly consider himself anything out of the ordinary but hearing Jungwoo say it, makes him feel incredible, fully accepting what the younger one says. Jungwoo’s hand also feels <i>delightful</i>. His temperature is perfect, just the slightest bit cold to heighten Doyoung’s senses even more, his delicate fingers wrapping prettily around the length of his cock, moving up and down at an even pace. </p><p>Doyoung closes his eyes momentarily, a hand coming up to push his hair back as he tilts his head to the side, only for his eyes to jolt open when he feels Jungwoo adjust against him and the distinct feeling of wetness on his cock. Between his legs, Jungwoo has his tongue lapping at Doyoung’s cock, one hand tilting it to the side as he licks long stripes along the length, sparkling eyes looking up at him. The sight is unbelievable, directly out of his dream that he had a few days ago and for just a brief second, fear runs through Doyoung at the way it’s nearly identical to the set of scenes that woke him up in the night.</p><p>Jungwoo takes him in one go, his head going down and his lips tightening around the base of his cock. It makes Doyoung moan out, his head leaning back and his eyes closing, a hand finding its way into Jungwoo’s hair, fingers threading through the soft locks. Those fingers curl around his hair when Jungwoo begins to bob his head, tongue swirling around the tip with each pass, making Doyoung press his lips together to try and hold back more noises. It doesn’t work for long though and when Doyoung opens his eyes to look down at Jungwoo, another moan rips from his throat at the sight of Jungwoo looking up at him, his usual bright eyes are now hooded, his brows furrowed together as he sets a rather fast pace, head bobbing up and down, eyes never breaking contact with Doyoung’s. </p><p>“Fuck, Jungwoo,” Doyoung moans out, letting the moan pull all the air out of him, a sharp gasp filling his lungs when Jungwoo moans around his cock. “You’re driving me crazy.” </p><p>At that, Jungwoo pulls his mouth off of him, a loud, wet pop filling the room. There’s drool around the corners of Jungwoo’s lips, it having frothed up slightly and is a contrasting white compared to the shiny clear spit covering his lips. “Crazy enough to fuck me?” </p><p>Doyoung knows that this is his chance, this is his chance to back out before he dives too deep into this. Yet there’s not a single moment of hesitation before he nods his head, tongue swiping along his bottom lip before he parts them. <i>“Yes.”</i> </p><p>That devilish grin returns to Jungwoo’s lips, and his hands plant themselves on Doyoung’s thighs, the younger one pushing himself up, leaning forward and smashing his lips against Doyoung’s. Unlike the kisses earlier, it’s rough, teeth hitting against each other uncomfortably, tongues battling in a sloppy, uncoordinated faux battle of dominance. It barely lasts for longer than thirty seconds, them parting slowly, strings of spit connecting them as they pull away. </p><p>Jungwoo’s arms cross over his torso, hands tugging up his sweater and tossing it onto the ground. Doyoung watches him carefully, the sight of Jungwoo’s bare torso reminding him that what he’s about to do is very, very sinful. So sinful that he’s not even sure that God would ever be able to forgive him for this. Yet he can’t stop, he can’t, it feels incredible to do something different. Doyoung’s entire life has been straightforward, all planned out perfectly, never taking a single misstep. He isn’t unhappy with it by any means but now that he’s taken a step to the side for the first time in his life, he’s realizing that this is the most exciting thing that he’s ever done. It’s sinful but it's invigorating, exciting to do something as risky as this, something that Doyoung never would ever imagine himself to do. </p><p>Before taking his pants off, Jungwoo digs his fingers in his pocket, pulling out a small packet, setting it on the desk. Doyoung decides to watch, letting Jungwoo take the lead and soon he’s completely naked and Doyoung’s cock twitches at the sight of Jungwoo’s own hard cock curving against his stomach. That sight soon turns into one even more lewd as Jungwoo climbs on his desk, spreading his legs and leaning back far enough to show off his entrance. The other is shaven or waxed, skin completely clear of any hair, his hole a delicate brown that nearly matches the color of his nipples. </p><p>That packet is lube, Doyoung finds out quickly when Jungwoo opens it, letting it spill out onto his fingers. Those wet fingers slide between his legs, circling along his hole, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he meets Doyoung’s eyes. Jungwoo’s lips part prettily, his brows scrunching together and a wonderful high pitched gasp of air being sucked in as Jungwoo pushes a finger in himself. As Jungwoo gasps, so does Doyoung, the image of Jungwoo fingering himself making Doyoung’s head begin to feel dizzy. </p><p>“Father,” Jungwoo whines and Doyoung lets his eyes linger as Jungwoo pushes a second finger in himself, small beads of lube beginning to leak out of himself. “I’ve fingered myself so many times to the thought of you,” Jungwoo admits, his fingers moving slightly faster, a squelching noise beginning to fill the air. “I’ve thought about you fucking me like this, taking me to your office and fucking me after the Sunday service. Telling me to keep quiet so nobody would know you’re fucking me with everyone still downstairs.” </p><p>Jungwoo’s mouth is truly <i>filthy</i>. He has no boundaries, at least not any that Doyoung can sense. His lewd words mixing with the pure sight of him with now three fingers deep in him, fingering himself at a faster pace, the squelching noise of the lube making Doyoung’s cheeks turn a deeper shade of pink. His face is stunning as he does so as well, his actions being those of a devil but his face as pure as an angels. Those plump pink lips parting every now and again only to purse out into a delicate pout, sparkling eyes becoming watery due to the pleasure, and his gaze remaining on Doyoung. </p><p>“Kim Jungwoo,” Doyoung says with a breathy laugh, pushing himself out of his chair, letting his pants fall against his ankles. “You’re absolutely unbelievable.” His pants are kicked to the side after he steps out of him, his hand wrapping around his cock, giving it gentle pumps as he takes a step forward, watching the way Jungwoo’s lips go into that now signature smirk of his. “I think you may be the Devil in human form.” </p><p>A giggle is what Jungwoo gives Doyoung in response first. What comes next is warm, wet, fingers wrapping around his cock, Jungwoo having pulled his fingers out of him, using the wetness to lube up Doyoung’s cock. “Then you should rid me of my sins, Father Kim.” Jungwoo says, “Fuck them out of me.” </p><p>Jungwoo’s hand gives Doyoung’s cock a gentle tug, signaling him to move forward. Doyoung does just that, taking a step forward, letting Jungwoo move his cock up and down against his wet hole. It’s a fucking <i>wonderful</i> feeling. Doyoung hasn’t had any type of intimacy in years, probably nearly five at this point and even then, it was hardly satisfactory. Jungwoo’s face contorts into one of pleasure as he lines Doyoung’s cock up to his hole properly, allowing Doyoung to gently thrust his hips forward, the younger one opening up for him as his cock slides into him. It’s incredibly warm, an inviting velvety feeling that has Doyoung’s hands moving forward, grabbing at the back of Jungwoo’s knees to keep himself steady due to the pleasure. It doesn’t help that Jungwoo is fluttering his muscles around him, sucking him in more and more and more until he’s fully seated in him, their skin touching completely. </p><p>“F-Father-” </p><p>“Call me Doyoung,” Doyoung interjects quickly, “Call me Doyoung while I fuck you.” </p><p>“Doyoung,” Jungwoo moans out, his body slowly falling backwards until his back is pressed flush against the desk. </p><p>Doyoung pushes Jungwoo’s legs forward, his knees pressing against his sides, Doyoung slightly surprised at how flexible the younger one is. Jungwoo whines, his head tilting to the side, his arms falling backwards against the desk, fingers curled against his palms, hooded eyes looking up at Doyoung. The sight makes Doyoung groan out, his hands tightening around Jungwoo’s thighs, squeezing them enough for his nails to push against his skin, making Jungwoo gasp at the sudden feeling. </p><p>“I can’t believe you’re like this, Jungwoo,” Doyoung says through his teeth as he lets his cock slide out slowly, nearly all the way to the tip before he thrusts back in slowly, making Jungwoo hum delightfully. </p><p>“Like what?” Jungwoo asks, “Say it.” </p><p>There’s a growl that bubbles up from Doyoung’s chest, pushing past his lips as he begins to thrust slowly into Jungwoo. It’s a growl of frustration, both mad at himself for letting his fantasies run his mind for so long when he could have simply had the real thing, fully knowing that Jungwoo enjoyed Doyoung walking in on him many days ago, and the fact that Jungwoo is doing things to him that Doyoung never thought was even possible. </p><p>“You’re a slut,” Doyoung says and Jungwoo <i>mewls</i> at the name. “Sleeping with Pastor Johnny and now you’ve come to me practically begging to be fucked again.” Doyoung bites down on his lip for a moment, his body bending forward, hands landing on the desk and hips beginning to thrust at a faster pace, fast enough for Jungwoo to rock against the desk. “Do you have no shame?” </p><p>Jungwoo’s toes curl against Doyoung’s side, a moan echoing through Doyoung’s office, a wonderful sound to his ears. “You should ask yourself that, Doyoung,” Jungwoo says, his hands reaching down to wrap around his thighs, pulling them closer to himself. “Have you no shame for fucking me like this? In your office in church,” Jungwoo says breathily, “Just as Pastor Johnny did.” </p><p>Doyoung laughs out, his fingers curling against the desk, eyes meeting Jungwoo’s. “I really do believe you’re the Devil.” </p><p>Jungwoo doesn’t respond in words but responds with a light giggle, one that quickly turns into a whine when Doyoung snaps his hips. At this point Doyoung knows that he’s lost himself, completely spiraled down into some dark hole that he’s consciously stepped into. He did this himself, completely unable to resist the temptation that is Jungwoo, mind and body craving him at nearly every hour of the day. Doyoung could have said no, could have denied Jungwoo but he didn’t. Now the only thing that he can think of is fucking the younger one, fucking him until his desires are satisfied. He’s in this deep, both mentally and physically, and there’s no turning back so he’s going to make the best of it. </p><p>Their lips meet in a messy kiss again, Jungwoo’s body arching up, chest pressing up against Doyoung’s, his arms wrapping around Doyoung’s shoulders, pulling him down as close as possible. Doyoung’s hands grab at Jungwoo’s hips, pinning them to the desk, trying to hold him still as his thrusts speed up. He’s running on pure pleasure, pure adrenaline based on what they’re doing. Everything feels almost overwhelmingly good. There’s the lingering thought in his mind that someone is going to hear them, much like Doyoung heard Jungwoo and Johnny before but he realizes that he doesn’t care. Jungwoo is being loud, pretty moans filling his office and he knows if anyone is upstairs, that he’ll be able to hear them but again, Doyoung can only focus on fucking Jungwoo harder. </p><p>“D-Doyoung,” Jungwoo gasps out quickly when Doyoung lifts his hips up slightly, tilting his hips up more. “Right there,” the other one whines out loudly, his nails digging into Doyoung’s shoulders. “Keep fucking me just like that.” </p><p>Doyoung pulls up, Jungwoo’s arms falling off of Doyoung’s shoulders, landing on the table, one folding up and the other reaching down between them, his fingers wrapping around his cock. Jungwoo’s eyes are nearly shut but Doyoung can see the tears forming in the corners, his whole face bright red, flush leading all the way down his neck and half way down his chest. Jungwoo’s hand moves sloppily around his cock, trying to match the pace of Doyoung’s thrusts but he constantly stops, moans falling out of his mouth and his thighs beginning to shake against Doyoung. </p><p>Doyoung himself is beginning to falter too, his orgasm steadily approaching, being pulled out of him faster than he expected due to Jungwoo’s own orgasm coming. It gets harder and harder to hold back the closer that Jungwoo gets. The way his muscles tighten around him, his moans turning into squeals and mewls of delight, Doyoung’s name being practically chanted. </p><p>“Fuck, I’m gonna c-cum,” Jungwoo gasps out.</p><p>Jungwoo is the first to cum, his body arching up beautifully, his hand dropping from his cock and his hands trying to grab at the desk, desperate to hold onto something as he orgasms. It’s just as wonderful as when Doyoung saw the other orgasm days ago, except it’s even more wonderful because Doyoung is the one doing it, Doyoung is the one making Jungwoo cum around his cock, his muscles tightening to a point that Doyoung can’t thrust even though he wants to, his orgasm so, so close. Thankfully, Jungwoo loosens enough for Doyoung to continue thrusting and it only takes a few hard ones, his hips slapping against Jungwoo’s, the sound of skin hitting skin echoing throughout his office. It’s so intense that Doyoung feels as though he can’t breathe for a moment, the only thing his body is able to do is to weakly thrust into Jungwoo, trying to ride out his orgasm as he begins to see stars. </p><p>It takes a few minutes for Doyoung to come down from his high, slowly being coaxed out by Jungwoo’s giggles and movement under him. Jungwoo is staring at him the whole time Doyoung collects himself, his hands running along his chest, fingers brushing against his nipples every so often, and his muscles tighten around Doyoung’s softening cock. Doyoung pulls out slowly, his hands pushing against the backs of Jungwoo’s thighs, keeping his legs up as he does so. The moment he’s all the way out, Jungwoo groans and Doyoung bites down on his lip at the sight of his stretched hole. Then as Jungwoo clenches, Doyoung watches as globs of his cum begin to leak out from Jungwoo, sliding down between his cheeks and pooling as it reaches the desk. Doyoung doesn’t even have the energy to fuss about it, knowing that he’ll be kicking himself for more serious things than dried cum on his desk, punishing himself for the reason behind the cum on his workspace. </p><p>“Doyoung,” Jungwoo says, breaking Doyoung out of his thoughts. The boy is sitting up now, his long legs still spread, dangling off the desk. His hands are resting behind him, his body tilted slightly back, a smile on his lips. “Do you still think I’m the Devil?” </p><p>Doyoung laughs out, his eyes rolling and his body plopping down into his chair, his hand running through his hair, keeping his bangs pushed back as he looks at Jungwoo. “You’re certainly something.” </p><p>“Well,” Jungwoo hums, his legs swinging for a moment before he slides off the desk, “Even if I was the Devil or some sort of demon, you’re the one that fucked me so it’s your sin to live with.” Jungwoo giggles, “And no matter how hard you try to get forgiveness, you out of all people should know that God would <i>never</i> forgive you for fucking someone straight out of Hell.” </p><p>For the first time since he’s known Jungwoo, the boy’s words make the hair on his arms stand up and the coldest chill run through his body. Jungwoo has a smirk on his lips as he leans forward, lips brushing against Doyoung’s. </p><p>“Isn’t that right, <i>Father Kim?</i>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>{ I’m not a 100% expert on church/religion so forgive me if there’s any mistakes!!!! This is just for fun uwu }</p><p>{ <a href="https://twitter.com/buttercupwoo">twt</a> | <a href="https://curiouscat.me/wooberry">cc</a> }</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>